Fanon:Moom War Part 2
The Betrayal Introduction Hey guys, sorry for the delays. I've been working on other stuff...yeah, I'll cut to the chase. Have fun reading! Oh, and if you don't know what the heck is going on here, read Part 1 . Main Characters Go for the list of the characters. Prologue "Well?" iHACKER barked. "What news? And where are your helpers? What of the Wiki tribe?" The messenger struggled to his feet. "The Wiki Tribe won," he said uneasily. He—and everyone—knew of iHACKER's legendary temper. The messenger had seen and enjoyed iHACKER taking out his temper on other failures. But he had never been on the receiving end. "You lost," iHACKER said slowly. "You lost against some idiot Wiki people? They aren't even good at fighting! They're just knowledgeable about the inner workings of MooMoo." "They had mercenaries," the messenger answered. He decided not to add that they had come only at the very end. "Mercenaries!" iHACKER spat. "Tell me: Did they manipulate the force of the world to do their bidding? Did they hack? No." He sneered. "You were given hacker rights. You were trusted. But you lost!" He looked up at the other of his subjects. "Take him away. On the second night, he will be executed, and his screams will be heard through the night." He smiled cruelly. "Then, we will raid the Wiki base. Steal their resources. Make them bow to us. Not this idiot's way." He gestured at the messenger. "We will come in full force. And they will lose." The Story "Patrik, attack me!" HerroPeople shouted. "Swing your katana. Don't worry if I can parry. Try the swing." HerroPeople was training Patrik in sword fighting, as he wasn't very good. Pokegeek and Grey watched along. "Okay.... Here goes nothing," Patrik swung his katana at HerroPeople's head. "Nice one!" HerroPeople said, quickly healing. "Listen, now. Hackers are noobs." "Yes," Patrik said. "Everyone knows that." "So if you are limited to only using your katana, you can probably hold your own," HerroPeople continued. "'Course, you won't kill them, but...you get the idea. My point is, you aren't limited to only using your katana. There are other ways to kill them." "Two questions," Patrik interrupted. "One: Why can't I just keep hitting them? This isn't sandbox mode. They'll eventually run out of food. And two: I'm guessing the thing I can use to kill them besides my katana is my bow. Am I right?" "The answer to question one," HerroPeople replied, "is that you could keep hitting them. Eventually, you will kill them. But do you think you can keep hitting them for five hours?" "Uh...I don't get it," Patrik said, confused. "These auto-healers have tons of food," HerroPeople said. "Like, twenty thousand." "Ah," Patrik said. "I get it now." "And the answer to question two is—" HerroPeople started. "The answer, my friend, is that eventually your bow would run out of arrows," Pokegeek interrupted, hopping down from his boulder. "Okay...." Patrik said. "Then how else would I kill them?" "Yeah, how?" Grey asked HerroPeople, confused. "Spikes," HerroPeople said. "This is no easy task." "Definitely," Pokegeek muttered. HerroPeople ignored him. "First, get him into a trap. This is the hardest part. Place several traps around and try to hit or force him into one. Once you do this, place your spikes—preferably at least greater ones—around him. You know, just use our friend Corrupt X's Circle of Death trick on him." Pokegeek applauded. "Good job, my friend. Now, let's see what Daniel and Cofefe have scouted." He pointed at two figures walking back from their scouting mission. They hurried over to their base to meet Cofefe and Daniel. "News?" Witherboss asked. "The best," Cofefe said, grinning. "Yeah!" Daniel shouted. "About a fifth of their base is gone. We don't know who did that, but we're sure they died." "Patrik, Pokegeek, HerroPeople. You know how big that base is," Cofefe said. "It will take them the night and the next day to finish." "Then," Loading said, "we attack them now!" "No!" Patrik said. "I agree," Pokegeek said. "That's a first," Loading muttered. Ignoring him, Pokegeek said, "We need rest. Patrik and HerroPeople are tired from training, I hope, though it doesn't seem Patrik's learned much...." Patrik sneered. "Yeah, well, does that matter?" "I guess it does?" Pokegeek asked sarcastically. "The leader should be a good fighter, you know." "And why is that?" Patrik replied. "ROASTED!" Loading shouted. "No!" Grey and North shouted. "Loading, stop. You two stop too." They looked at Pokegeek and Patrik. Pokegeek seemed ashamed of the argument, but Patrik was unyielding. "Why?" he pressed. "You should respect your second-in-command." Pokegeek couldn't hold his anger in. "Yeah, but I'm first in command! Can't you take a joke?" HerroPeople sighed. Why couldn't they stop arguing? "Okay, Pokegeek, that's nice," Grey said. "Patrik, we all respect you. Pokegeek, explain what you want." Pokegeek took a deep breath and deliberately didn't look at Patrik. "As I was saying, without the joke"—he rolled his eyes—"Patrik and HerroPeople are tired from training. I bet Cofefe and Daniel are tired from the scout. The rest of us are perfectly fine, but keep in mind that HerroPeople and Daniel are two of our best fighters. We should rest for the day and sneak to them at night. Equip Bush Gear, and they're gonna lose even more of their base." "Hmmm, yeah, that probably is the best way," North said. "Will the mercenaries come?" Cofefe asked. "No," Pokegeek said. "Too many people spoils the stealth." And so it was agreed. That day, HerroPeople slept restlessly. He couldn't sleep enough, knowing their plan might fail. But he eventually fell into a fitful sleep. * * * * * * * "Form up, people," Pokegeek shouted. "Y'all have Bush Gear?" "Almost!" Witherboss called back. "Just gotta get forty more gold...." He quickly bought and equipped Bush Gear. HerroPeople shifted uncomfortably in his disguise. The plan was clear. Three people would sneak in the broken part and mess around. Three people would look around for any other weak spots that the other clan had made. The last three would scout and make sure no one was spotted. Pokegeek, Loading, and HerroPeople were in the first group. Daniel, Cofefe, and Witherboss were in the second. Grey, Patrik, and North were in the third. So why was HerroPeople feeling so uncomfortable? "'Kay!" Patrik shouted. "You know what you're doing. Any questions?" "One quick one," North said. "Where do we meet when we're done?" "Back with the scouts," Pokegeek said. "I really wish the great god Sidney had added Sniper Gear so we can see further. It'll make life better," Patrik sighed. "Well, you'll have to do what you can," Pokegeek said. "Yeah," Patrik agreed resignedly. "Anyway, team," Pokegeek said, "once we get there, be very quiet. One sound, and we're dead." The nine got to the enemy base easily enough. North, Grey, and Patrik got to their positions and readied their bows. The two other groups split up. "Okay. Loading, HerroPeople," Pokegeek whispered. "This is our chance to mess up the hackers. And HerroPeople, you will be able to prove yourself to the team. Go on!" The three hurried to their spot, and they could see Cofefe, Witherboss, and Daniel doing the same. Things were looking good. They found the broken part of the base easily enough. Pokegeek equipped his Daggers, HerroPeople and Loading their Great Hammers. Loading grinned. "Let's destroy some stuff!" he said excitedly. But at that point, things went wrong. The three heard sounds of quick structure building, and then, BOOM! Five Cannonballs came hurtling at them. None hit Pokegeek, two hit Loading, and three hit HerroPeople. "Oof!" HerroPeople grunted, quickly healing. The turrets reloaded, and atop the walls came several hackers, led by a lieutenant HerroPeople knew was named CorruptX2, though he was nothing like the Evil One. The hackers aimed their bows at Loading, and fired. As they had Repeater Crossbows, Loading would have died if it weren't for Pokegeek, who quickly took some of the damage. "Run!" he bellowed at HerroPeople. HerroPeople ran. Not because he wanted to, but because he didn't want to mess things up. While he ran back at Patrik's group, he saw Cofefe and Witherboss running towards him. They stopped when they met and tried to catch their breath. "Where're Pokegeek and Loading?" Cofefe gasped finally. "We were ambushed," HerroPeople said. "Pokegeek told me to run. I think he's still fighting. Where's Daniel?" "Captured," Witherboss said. "We barely made it out. He was leading the group, so he went down first." At that moment, Pokegeek came huffing up. "Loading's captured. I don't know why they kept him alive, but I'm not complaining." "There's a reason," HerroPeople said. "They want to use them for leverage. At least, that's what I think." "Come on," Witherboss said. "Back to the scouts." But when they reached the hill, they saw a terrifying site. Grey and North lay on the ground next to each other, Patrik a short distance away. They all had arrows in their sides. Footprints on the ground led into the trees, away from the fight. "No," Pokegeek said. "No. We've lost enough people. Five people gone. This cannot be happening." "Patrik!" HerroPeople shouted. They had been good friends. Pokegeek and Cofefe ran to Grey and North to check on them, while HerroPeople ran to Patrik. Witherboss just stared at the enemy base, his knuckles growing whiter. He and Loading had been the best of friends, and HerroPeople knew that he would stop at nothing to get his friend out. HerroPeople shook Patrik. "Wake up!" he said insistently. Eventually, Patrik opened his eyes painfully. "W-w-what?" he muttered. "What happened? We were ambushed." Then he panicked. "What happened? Tell me everything." Pokegeek rushed over. "Are you okay?" he asked Patrik. "Yes," muttered Patrik. "But what happened? Did you guys destroy their base?" "No," HerroPeople replied grimly. "The hackers knew we were there. Loading and Daniel were captured. The rest of us barely made it out." "Some hackers ambushed us too," Patrik said. "They put arrows in our sides. I wanted to play dead so they wouldn't attack me even further. But I don't know if Grey and North are okay." "They are!" Cofefe said, helping Grey up. And North had already sat up, rubbing his wounds. Pokegeek and Cofefe explained what happened to Patrik, Grey, and North. "But how did they know?" North asked. "How did they know we were coming?" "Well," HerroPeople said, "they knew that their base was vulnerable. They might be idiots, but they're not dumb. They know that we would want to attack them when their base was weak." Pokegeek said, "I understand, HerroPeople. But there is a flaw in your explanation: How did they know where Cofefe's group was? I get that they heavily defend their broken part. I get that they set up ambushers in Bush Gear around so that they could kill scouts. But how did they know where Cofefe's group was?" "Maybe they didn't," Patrik suggested. "Maybe they just lined people up on all the walls. Could that be it?" "But they had so much power put into that one spot where Cofefe's group went. If they in fact put so much power on each spot, they would run out of people easily. There's only one explanation that is rational." "What is it?" Witherboss asked. "They knew we were coming. And they knew where we were attacking." HerroPeople felt a chill run up his spine. "So that means...? Ghosts?" He laughed unstably. "No," Pokegeek said, turning to him. "We have a traitor in our midst." * * * * * * * "Everyone, to your spots!" shouted Pokegeek. They were doing a war council to discuss the revelation. Everyone present hurried to their seats. The higher up were in the front, with North and HerroPeople at the back. No one wanted to say it, but the empty seats of Daniel and Loading were painfully obvious. "We are here to discuss the matter of the traitor," Pokegeek announced. "We must act to find out who is betraying us." "So!" Patrik shouted. "Who do we think it could be? Any possibilities?" "First," Grey said, "we must narrow it down. It could be any one of us in this room." HerroPeople was creeped out. Since when was Grey so grim? "Now," Grey continued, "we must divide the Wiki people into three main groups: the leaders, us; the mercenaries, who aren't here and are our main fighters; and the MooTubers. So who could it be? Which group?" "Not the MooTubers," North said. "I agree," Witherboss said. "They have a long grudge against hackers and would never, under any circumstances but the direst, join them." "A mercenary?" HerroPeople asked, desperately not wanting it to be a leader. "No," Pokegeek said. This was the first time HerroPeople had seen Pokegeek truly afraid. "They didn't know." "But could one of them have sneaked up on us?" HerroPeople pressed desperately. "No," Pokegeek answered, looking like he wished he could answer something else. "No, we made sure none of them were sneaking up on us when we discussed the plan." "So," Cofefe said slowly. Everyone stared at him, eyes wide with terror, "the traitor is someone in this room." HerroPeople waited for him to laugh and say, "No problem, I'm just kidding." But none of that happened. "Could it be Daniel or Loading?" Patrik asked. "How dare you accuse Loading!" Witherboss shouted. "I'm just naming possibilities," Patrik said. "But they wouldn't have been captured, right?" North asked. "That's not right," HerroPeople said. "Right now, one of them could be enjoying a royal feast there, while the other stares at him through the bars of a cage." "We don't know who it is," Grey said. "But now, any ideas on who the traitor is?" Pokegeek looked at HerroPeople. "All of us have established ourselves as true Wiki people. Except one." All eyes turned to HerroPeople, who shifted uncomfortably. "I couldn't be the traitor. I hate the hackers!" "I regret saying this," Pokegeek said, "but I have to say, you are the most suspicious." HerroPeople stared at him, stunned. North and Witherboss looked down. Cofefe looked at him accusingly. Patrik didn't seem to know what to say. But Grey had something to say. "Well, HerroPeople, I'm not saying that you are the traitor. I just...never mind. Let the meeting finish!" * * * * * * * HerroPeople strolled through the base, gripping his katana while at least three mercenaries and one leader watched him the whole time. Meanwhile, the real traitor was walking away free. Right now, Patrik was watching him. He walked over to HerroPeople and said, "Look, man, I don't like it. I don't like that you're being watched. But it's necessary." "Right," HerroPeople said. "I'm not the traitor." Patrik smiled. "The real traitor would say that as well. I'm not accusing you. I'm just saying that you are the most suspicious, at least in Pokegeek's eyes. And Cofefe's. He worships Pokegeek. Though I wish they weren't necessary, these measures are necessary." "Patrik, I trust you. Who do you think the traitor is?" Patrik shifted uncomfortably. "I honestly have no idea. Please don't ask me." "But you're one of our leaders!" HerroPeople said. "Well, if you must," Patrik muttered. "To be honest, I think you are the most suspicious." "Right," growled HerroPeople, stomping away. "Wait!" called Patrik. But HerroPeople had already gotten out of hearing distance. * * * * * * * HerroPeople slept restlessly that night. He took deep breaths to still his anger. But when he was about to fall asleep, he heard footsteps outside. Must be something bad, he thought. His heart beat excitedly. This was his chance to show that he wasn't the traitor and actually do something right! Grabbing his Katana, he crept silently out of his bed and, opening his door a fraction of an inch, he peeked outside. There was someone next door, where North slept. HerroPeople squinted, and he saw the gleam of a katana in the dark. It was the traitor! Come to kill North! HerroPeople squinted more. Then he could make out some features. It was Patrik! HerroPeople slammed his door open and was about to shout at Patrik, when Patrik said, "Shhh!" "What?" HerroPeople demanded, not bothering to keep his voice down. "You know," Patrik whispered, "if you keep making a racket, I could attack you and while we fought, everyone would think you attacked me." "Oh," HerroPeople said. The two listened for any sounds of someone stirring. They heard a yawn, but then silence. "Well, Patrik?" HerroPeople said. "You are the traitor." "No one will believe it," Patrik said. His mind seemed to be thinking quickly. Then he came to a decision. "Tell you what." "What?" HerroPeople asked. "Join me," Patrik said. "Join you and iHACKER?" "Yes, HerroPeople. Join me and iHACKER. Don't you hate this pathetic Wiki tribe?" Patrik asked. "Pokegeek can't rule correctly. And I have no intention of letting iHACKER win. At the big battle—I promise you there will be one—we together will kill iHACKER at the end. Pokegeek will have weakened forces. You and I will beat them. And we will rule the world!" Patrik was convincing. He knew what HerroPeople wanted. Ever since he had joined the government, HerroPeople had hungered for power. Power! Patrik promised had him that. But HerroPeople knew that Patrik didn't fully trust him. He was afraid that HerroPeople would murder him. And even if they had a fair fight, HerroPeople was stronger and more powerful. So he would murder HerroPeople first! And he would be right to do so. HerroPeople didn't trust Patrik, and at the first opportunity after Pokegeek's defeat, Patrik would be murdered. So he went along with the plan. "Sure, why not?" HerroPeople put on his evil grin. "But we gotta go." Patrik said, "This place is well defended. Now, listen, we want the element of surprise against Pokegeek. You are stronger than I. Let us pretend you are dead. Then, he will be in for a surprise." "How do we make sure that Pokegeek's fooled?" HerroPeople asked. "I know a guy." * * * * * * * "Bow to me," iHACKER demanded. HerroPeople bowed obediently. "Good," iHACKER said. "Yes, you can go along with your plan. Before you do that, I want to show you three little things I have...." He walked down into the dungeon, and HerroPeople, along with Patrik, followed him. iHACKER opened a cell, and there were Daniel and Loading, sleeping! "Wait, what?" Daniel murmured. "Nothing," iHACKER slammed the door shut. "Now, look. A little friend here." He opened another cell door, and the messenger was revealed, obviously starved. "He will be killed tomorrow." Patrik and HerroPeople left before the messenger could see them, and hurried to THEPRO, who Patrik said was good at making the dummies they needed. Sure enough, when THEPRO was done, it looked like HerroPeople had been stabbed twenty times on the side by a katana. There even were Hunting Bow arrows sticking out of the side. * * * * * * * Patrik and HerroPeople hurried back to his room, and placed the big dummy to make it look like HerroPeople had been stabbed from all sides in his sleep. "Now, we cause a little havoc," Patrik said. They crept out, where a mercenary was keeping guard. Then, both equipped Bull Helmet and stabbed him at the same time. He fell down silently. The next mercenary was alerted, however. Turrets had aimed at them, for they had left the tribe. Sounds of clashing swords echoed through the base. Together, Patrik and HerroPeople took him down. But sounds of people waking up came through the base. And so, they fled, leaving blood and gore in their wake. End of Part 2 Read Part 3